


you're watching my hands

by trashyeggroll



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Beckys are the worst, Blow Jobs, Butch Niko Hamada, Detective Hotmada, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Niko Hamada's Hands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, canon adjacent, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll
Summary: "At first glance, Mel had thought it was just her normal hair pulled back away from her face, but as she looked closer, going so far as to lean forward in her rickety plastic seat… Yep. Niko had definitely gotten a haircut. A short one."akaAfter Mel endures a microaggression-heavy afternoon, Niko, Niko's Uniform, and her new Alternative Lifestyle Haircut spend some quality time making her feel better.





	you're watching my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in 01x02 where Niko doesn't even bat an eyelash at Mel requesting she bring home the handcuffs  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (and Ellen Tamaki's hands).
> 
> title from "body" by Syd.

Mel didn’t _love_ going to police department events, but she did very much love her girlfriend, Detective Niko Hamada, more than she disliked being surrounded by cops… and their spouses.

The patience-testing spouses tended to be out in force at events like this; Niko was receiving a commendation for taking down an active shooter at a bank robbery gone wrong, and the guy had killed a security guard and a teller. Niko arrived on scene after hearing the call for backup, off-duty, and put a bullet in the man’s kneecap from fifty feet away as he was attempting to flee.

She looked up from her phone and paused, warmth sparking in her stomach as she spotted Niko standing on stage, stiffly, with her eyes darting around as if she couldn’t tell where to look. Mel hadn’t seen the lanky detective in the outfit since Niko made rank less than a year ago, but in the second row of the small auditorium where such things were held, her body made it clear that it remembered the look _perfectly_ well. Despite her misgivings about police as an institution… that damn uniform was her Achilles’ heel.

As much as Niko didn’t fit in with her fellow officers, Mel didn’t fit well with the women and men who dated and married them, either. They were both a little too brown, a little too happily alternative lifestyle, to find a lot of camaraderie outside of Niko’s various partners, all of whom had been white men in her career. Still, Mel certainly didn’t lose any sleep over not being included with the myriad blonde and brunette Beckys and Sarahs chittering a couple empty seats down the “friends and family” row from her, but it did make things like this that much more insufferable, when all she wanted to do was support her sweet, Dudley Do-Right girlfriend.

So instead of glaring at the chatting women, Mel kept her eyes glued to her detective, indulging her visual receptors in the way the crisp uniform accentuated Niko’s lean, but muscular shoulders. The Hilltowne PD uniform was all black, including a button-down shirt, straight leg trousers, boots, and a black tie that blended in perfectly with the rest of the shirt. She didn’t like the weird-shaped caps with too much gold insignia…

 _Wait._ Mel narrowed her eyes, focusing on the hair visible under Niko’s cap, or more specifically, the _lack_ of it. She hadn’t seen her girlfriend since a couple days before, having been buried in papers to grade while the detective had been tied to a stakeout for twelve hours on, twelve hours off.

Apparently, her girlfriend had used some of those precious hours off to get a haircut. At first glance, Mel had thought it was just her normal hair pulled back away from her face, but as she looked closer, going so far as to lean forward in her rickety plastic seat… Yep. Niko had definitely gotten a haircut. A short one, from what she could make out at this distance.

“...so hot. He’s been working out more since he made sergeant…”

Mel tried not to acknowledge the tittering Melissas and Laurens, but their voices were annoyingly loud and growing in volume in that way overly-friendly people did when trying to sucker innocent bystanders into their conversation. Against her better judgment, she let her eyes slide over to them, and one of the women pounced as soon as their gazes met.

“Hola! We’ve never met. I’m Emily, and this is Ashley. We belong to Burlington and Rogers, respectively.”

 _“Belong to.”_ It took every ounce of strength available to not react in the form of immolating both women on the spot. Instead, Mel put on a half-assed smile and folded her program. “I’m Melanie. Hi.”

Emily’s smile threatened to split her face apart, and something about it made Mel’s skin crawl in anticipation of what the woman would say next. Her instincts were giht. “ _Melanie,_ so nice to meet you. I _love_ your hair, it’s so fun and exotic. Are you dating Lieutenant Perez? He’s _so_ nice. A little older than you I think, but it’s 2019, so, am I right?”

 _O...kay_ . Lieutenant Gabriel Perez, one of just four Latinx officers in HPD, and the only one on the stage. Of course they’d ask that. _Of course._ Mel counted to ten, forwards and backwards, before replying in a cracked voice, “Actually, no.”

The blonde and the brunette stared back at her expectantly, vapid and clueless, and Mel thought about the pros and cons of blowing her secret identity exclusively to curse their family lines. Mercifully, she was saved by the beginning of the ceremony, and she was able to disengage from the _lovely_ ladies. Her hands had twisted the paper program to an unrecognizable, tortured shape, but luckily this event wasn’t that complicated. The chief gave a lengthy spiel about “protect and serve” themes, long enough that Mel noticed the waiting officers beginning to shift their feet, and then the mayor came out to do the actual awarding.

And _God,_ Mel could almost forget about the Problematic Pamelas trying to ruin her day as Niko moved to the center of the stage to get her special pin. The tall detective moved with confidence, but never swaggered. She didn’t need to; her shoulders were already glittering with awards for her _actions,_ where everyone could see. The thick fabric bunched at her biceps, her quads deliciously filling out the trousers that tried so hard, but failed, at being unflattering. Niko was also visibly taller by at least a couple inches than the all of the other, male officers, who must’ve included these “Burlington” and “Rogers” characters that were likely just as bad as their female “belongings” currently giggling and talking through the proceedings.

When it was over, the audience applauded for a bit, and then Mel made her move. Darting away before Rachel and Emily could try to continue their litany of offensive sentences masquerading as conversation, Mel kept her eyes on Niko through the throng of people as she picked her way towards the stage. The recognized officers were standing on the edge of the platform, shaking hands and accepting congratulations from attendees who steadily filed past them to the exit doors.

“Hey, babe.” When she finally came within shouting distance, Niko was absolutely beaming, and she bent down to give Mel a peck on the cheek as soon as the shorter woman got close. The move required a full body bend and Mel getting up on her tiptoes. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course I came. You deserve this, and... I knew you’d be wearing the uniform.” Mel smirked up at the blush that spread across her girlfriend’s face. “Let me see what you did under that hat,” drawled Mel when her heels touched down again. “Is that for me, Detective Hamada?”

Growing more bashful, Niko took off her cap, revealing a pristine fade haircut with the wavy, longer hair on top somehow tamed to one side. It made Mel’s stomach twist with delight, her fingers flexing with the need to card through the new, short locks and rub her palm across the very short, fine hairs around the base of her neck. Niko seemed to miss what she thought was the obvious arousal in her reaction, because the taller woman just brushed the top of her head self-consciously as she prodded, “Do you… like it?”

“Come here.” Mel waggled a finger until Niko leaned down again. She surreptitiously tugged on the knot of the detective’s tie and whispered _exactly_ how much she liked it directly into her ear.

Niko came up blushing, needing to clear her throat several times before being able to greet the next well-wisher to approach. Mel took a couple steps to the side and waited patiently until that was all done, and the detective descended the stage stairs to wrap her up in a firm hug.

As they embraced, Mel noticed over Niko’s shoulder that Emily and Ashley were looking at them from the other side of the stage. Their husbands were talking to some of the COs, two unremarkable, equally blonde and brunette white men. She made eye contact with Emily and held it as her hands began roaming over Niko’s back, pulling her closer, and then she finally got to muss up that short hair as she hauled her girlfriend into a searing kiss, short, but intense—and when she pulled back with Niko spluttering bashfully, Mel got a hit of intoxicating rush of triumph at the reddened women’s faces.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” murmured Niko against her cheek, even as one of her hands curled around her girlfriend’s hip and squeezed. “But we should probably take this someplace more private, hmm?”

“Oh? You have some free time and ideas, detective?” Mel left the tittering ladies to their mediocre husbands as she turned her face back up to her _objectively_ stunning girlfriend.

“Turns out, I have the rest of today… and tonight… off duty.” Niko smirked and kissed the corner of Mel’s mouth. “Any special requests for my eighteen hours off? Of pure, uninterrupted free time?”

“I have plenty. We should probably get food first, though.”

“Okay, just let me change m—“

“No!” blurted Mel a bit more urgently than she’d intended. Smoothing her palms along the detective’s shoulders, she added in a more controlled tone, “No. Keep it on. Meet you at my car?”

Niko was close enough that Mel could see her pupils dilate, and the detective let out a shuddering breath. “I just have to say some thank yous. Ten minutes.”

Mel glanced around; they were mostly alone up by the stage now, with most people having moved towards the exits. She smirked and slid a hand down to the detective’s crotch, the movement mostly hidden by her dress. Niko’s eyes widened to saucers when Mel gave a firm squeeze, letting two fingers slip forward to press tightly between her girlfriend’s thighs.

“ _Five_ minutes.”

-

They picked up Thai takeout from their favorite hole in the wall restaurant and headed to Niko’s apartment. Mel felt a _little_ bad about making her girlfriend drop the keys twice from the kisses and insistent rubbing against Niko’s back. She felt less bad when Niko practically shouldered the door down, the show of force making it that much more difficult to remember the food. If she hadn’t been legitimately starving, they might not have made it past the entryway. As it were, the detective spent a solid five minutes pinning her against the door anyway, hands and lips exploring the skin not covered by her black sundress. When her boot tipped over one of the bags, they reluctantly parted and headed to the kitchen.

Having been to the Thai restaurant enough times to try everything on the menu, they’d pretty much settled on a standard order: Niko got duck red curry, and Mel followed suit with her usual chicken green curry. They spread the takeout boxes on one side of Niko’s small white dinner table, and the meal took a bit longer than it usually would; Mel decided to perch herself on the detective’s knee, and more than once, a subtle grind of her hips against hard thigh muscle made Niko’s chopsticks slip out of her hand.

Eventually, Mel forgot about her last bit of curry-soaked white rice, and she swung a leg over the taller woman’s lap to resume their earlier activities. Niko’s wide hands slid around to palm her ass through her dress as their mouths slotted together, tongues spicy and literally hot from the meal.

“We should put the food away,” gasped Niko as Mel pulled back to kiss along her jawline. Her hands, however, betrayed her and remained firmly attached to the shorter woman’s backside.

“There were these terrible women sitting near me,” began Mel, ignoring that frankly asinine suggestion. “And guess who they thought I was there for?”

Niko frowned.

“Perez.”

“Oh my fucking God,” sighed the detective, and she almost removed her hands before Mel’s snapped out to grip her forearms, holding them in place. “Do you wanna talk abo—“

“Nope. Don’t need to.” Mel kissed the stern brow in her line of sight until it smoothed. “I’m just venting. I know _exactly_ who I belong to, officer.”

The words had the desired effect, even if Niko wasn’t privy to the hedonistic thrill that unfurled in Mel’s chest from using Emily’s ass-backwards words for this purpose. She heard the detective intake a sharp breath, and then the tall woman surged forward, kicking out the chair so abruptly that it toppled backwards and skidded across the faux wood floors. Niko’s hands were rough as they helped her find her balance on the ground again, and then the detective was tipping her back, forcing her feet to slide in reverse as Niko’s tongue licked into her mouth. With muffled gasps and groans passing between them, the taller woman walked her backwards down the hallway to the bedroom, and Mel sat when her legs hit the edge of the mattress.

When Niko straightened up to her full height and regarded her, brown eyes nearly overtaken with the black of her pupils… Something tugged at Mel’s thoughts, cutting through the haze of want, and she realized it was because of the flattened IKEA boxes leaning against the wall behind her girlfriend, lurking in her sight. This had been _their_ apartment before their months-long breakup, and when Mel moved back home, Niko had had to replace a bunch of furniture. The abrupt reminder, albeit small, of that time apart made her freeze, eyes locked on the pile waiting for recycling.

“Baby?” Niko glanced back, following her line of sight, and then knelt so her face took up all of Mel’s vision. “Hi.”

“Hi,” sighed Mel. The knot of old regrets in her belly loosened as Niko took one of her hands and massaged the back of it with her thumb. “Sorry. Angsty.”

“I know. But you’ve always been a little angsty. It’s like a semi-permanent state. I’ve learned to live with it.”

Affronted, Mel pulled her hand free to give the detective a playful slap on the chest, over the spot where the commendation had earlier been pinned to her uniform. “I can’t say that you’re lying. But today, I am really happy, because we are back together and because…”

Niko let out a small, un-detectively squeak when Mel leaned forward and took advantage of her position to unbutton the leather clip that affixed the handcuffs to her duty belt. They didn’t always use the _actual_ police-issue ones for this kind of play—they didn’t have an emergency release for panic or injury like the ones designed for fun, and most times, they left angry red marks on Mel’s wrists that took days to fade—but after having spent every moment since seeing her girlfriend’s new haircut uncomfortably wet, Mel was in the right headspace for it. Maybe the Janets had rankled her more than she’d expected, but regardless, her thoughts were suddenly consumed with the idea. Not just the props, but of giving herself completely, to be _taken._

“I’m trying to set a mood here,” she finished breathlessly as the wheels visibly turned in Niko’s head.

“...are you sure?”

“Definitely. Hard yes.”

“And you remember the word?” Niko finally reached out and took the cuffs cautiously.

It was a fair question. They’d fucked plenty since getting back together and checked in often no matter the particulars, but they hadn’t done anything close to this since well before the breakup. This needed some prep. She licked her lips, noting with a tiny flair of anticipation the way Niko’s eyes tracked the movement, before answering, “Sandwiches.”

Niko nodded and stood up again, letting her hat fall to the floor. The swooping hair on top was mussed from Mel’s earlier attentions. The shorter woman’s gaze immediately dropped to where the detective’s hands were now resting on her belt, chest puffing out like an old timey sheriff, the first sign of the version of Niko that usually lived buried in her chest coming up to play.

Instinctually, she tilted her head back, leaning so her cleavage was easily visible from the detective’s angle.

“I could see you, too, from the stage,” murmured Niko, stepping a little closer. “Made it hard to concentrate. You know how much I like this dress.”

Mel kept eye contact with Niko as the taller woman’s hands slid the thin straps of her sundress and bra down her shoulders. The brief touches of her callused fingertips were enough to raise goosebumps across Mel’s arms and stoke the heat gathering in her belly. “I know. I wore it for you.”

Niko’s eyes went unfocused, hips canting forward. “Open my belt.”

That low, rumbling timbre made Mel’s knees weak over something as simple as asking what she wanted for dinner, but like this, Niko’s voice rolled across her skin like fire, heading straight for her increasingly throbbing center. She reached for the square of brushed black metal, carefully pulling the buckle until it _clicked_ open. Her fingers next went for the velcro fly, but strong hands grabbed her wrists and squeezed almost enough to hurt.

“I didn’t say to do that.” Niko let go, but moved away from the bed to the side table drawer, and the implication alone made Mel’s core ache, clenching around nothing. She knew exactly what was in that particular drawer. When the detective straightened up and turned back, she had a thick, golden-brown shaft in one hand, and the other was undoing her fly.

Mel zeroed in on the familiar lilac color peeking out of Niko’s pants. _Interesting_. “Is that…?”

“Babe… I _know_ what this uniform does to you. I like to be prepared.”

The shorter woman groaned, and wetness _gushed_ between her thighs at the revelation, her mind helpfully flashing images of the ceremony, now colored with the knowledge that Niko had been wearing the boyshort harness the whole time. Just for her.

“Take off your dress.”

Mel nearly ripped the thing in her haste to get it up and over her head, not wanting to miss even that millisecond of watching Niko expertly slip the toy into the o-ring. Next, in an image that almost convinced Mel to break and throw herself at the detective, Niko pulled her pants _back up_ , fastening the top of the velcro with six insertable inches jutting out just below. The rest of her uniform was still in pristine condition, freshly pressed and neatly buttoned.

“Stay still.” Niko leaned around to undo the hooks on her bra, letting the cool silicone crudely slide against Mel’s stomach and bump her chest. She carelessly tossed the black bra to the floor and rocked back on her heels to examine her work.

Trying not to squirm under that heated gaze, Mel gripped the comforter with both hands. It was all so much. The haircut, the uniform, the cuffs, the toy bobbing near her face—they had explored these things separately before, but never all at once like this. And she wanted it _all._

“Get on your knees.”

Mel slid down as instructed, feeling herself slip into that space, like a trance, where everything else melted away to nothing—the magic, the demons, the destiny. There nothing except this room, and Niko and her charcoal voice. Niko would take care of her, of everything, and all she had to do was obey.

So when Niko canted her hips forward, letting the cock bump Mel’s chin, she obeyed the wordless instruction and took the thick head between her lips as one hand came up to fist the base of the shaft, pressing firmly to apply pressure to Niko’s clit underneath.

The detective let out a long, low _shit_ and pushed her hips forward a couple inches, and her eyes were glued to where Mel’s plush lips stretched around the toy. Mel swallowed around the thick length nudging towards her throat, hollowing her cheeks. She let it rest in her mouth, only a little more than halfway down the toy, and waited, sure she cut quite the striking pose this way.

It was enough to apparently crack Niko’s facade, because the detective moaned and nearly doubled over. Her other hand shot out to grip Mel’s shoulder, but after a few gasping breaths, she seemed to come back to herself.

“Your mouth looks so pretty like that,” she panted, pushing gently against the top of Mel’s throat. “But don’t tease me.”

Mel sucked in a breath through her nose and relaxed the muscles, accepting the broad head until her lips pressed into the top of her fist. She couldn’t keep her eyes open as she picked up a steady rise and fall, using her hand to grind the base of the toy against Niko, and was rewarded with a rising chorus of moans from above. The hand on the back of her head was joined by its second, twisting into her hair and following the rhythm for a bit before gradually taking over, pushing and pulling in time with her jerking hips.

“Fuck, fuck _-_ fuck _fuck—“_ Niko chanted, breaking off into the choked whine that always signaled she was close to the edge. Mel opened her eyes and rolled them up to meet Niko’s. She groaned around the toy at the unhinged look she saw there, her legs squeezing together in a desperate search for friction. She’d already soaked clean through her panties, which Niko had left on, and could feel slickness practically halfway down her thighs.

One of the hands in her hair left, and Niko’s eyes shifted just slightly down as her hips retreated slightly to give Mel a few breaths before jogging forward again. After a moment of stillness, the detective’s body coiled tight with promise, Niko grunted and thrusted faster than before, and Mel squeezed her fist to give more pressure.

“That’s it,” Niko murmured darkly, and she pressed two fingers hard into Mel’s cheek, shoving the head of the toy against them from inside Mel’s mouth—and that was it. With a desperate moan, the tall woman came, hips stuttering as she rubbed herself against the base of the toy. Mel tipped her head back enough to catch her breath, keeping the bulbed head in her mouth as she gently pushed and ground the dildo down with her hand, helping her lover ride out the waves.

While Niko recovered, shoulders slumped forward and knees quivering, Mel’s need came roaring to life tenfold, to the point that she _ached_ between her legs, and it all bubbled over in a needy wimper.

Like a woman startled out of sleep, Niko straightened and pulled back enough that the cock popped out of Mel’s mouth, glistening with her saliva in the dim bedroom light, and she was fairly certain that if she didn’t get some relief _soon,_ her body would just implode on itself like a dying star.

“Please?” the word tumbled out of her mouth without permission, and her eyes closed as her cheeks warmed with instinctual embarrassment.

“Get on the bed.”

Mel’s vision went a little sideways as she got up, knees protesting the abrupt change, but Niko’s hands were there to help support her until she flopped on the mattress.

“On your back.” The mattress dipped as Niko climbed next to her, guiding her all the way back until her head rested on the pillows.

Then, she retrieved the handcuffs, letting one end dangle off her index finger as the bottom bracelet swung like a sleepy pendulum.

“Still okay?”

Mel swallowed, took a deep breath, and lifted her arms to grip the slats of the headboard. She listened with eyes closed to her girlfriend moving around the bed, attaching the cuffs to first her right wrist, and then the left before dropping the keys into the tray on the bedside table. Mel gave a tentative tug, and even though she knew it would happen, the sudden pinch of the metal bounds made her clit pulse.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the bed dip near her feet. Niko shuffled between Mel’s knees, dropping her head with _absolutely_ clear intent as she pulled the shorter woman’s thighs over her shoulders.

Much to Mel’s dismay, the detective paused there, her eyes glued to her girlfriend’s folds as she pulled the soaked panties aside.

“I’ll never get tired of this.” The words were breathy, low, and Mel was sure Niko could see how it made wetness trickle from her slit. “You’re _so_ wet and ready for me. Just, _open…”_

The press of two fingers near her soaked entrance made Mel gasp and jerk her hips, but Niko flattened the other hand on her belly and pushed them back down. Above her head, the headboard creaked and metal bit into her wrists, and she took a deep breath to relax her shoulders.

“And the way you taste… _fuck.”_ As if proving a point, Niko ducked her head and gave the root of Mel’s clit the first stroke with her tongue. The fact that she didn’t come immediately was a small miracle, but when the detective’s lips wrapped around the neglected bud and sucked—

Pain lanced through her wrists as her back arched, and it was enough of a distraction to tether her on this side of the edge, like a bird in flight getting yanked back by a rope, and it punched the air out of her lungs to have come so close to relief without cresting that peak. Niko’s warm mouth immediately retreated, and her frustration flared into annoyance at the chuckle that floated up from between her legs. She glared down at the detective languidly dragging her tongue around her outer lips and _smirking._

“You’ll come, when I’m ready,” was all the assurance she got before Niko set off on slowly driving Mel insane, checking the boxes of everything but what she needed. She nipped at her thighs and sucked marks into the soft skin, swirled her tongue around Mel’s entrance and pressed in slightly before drawing back and gliding away.

Mel was so close, so taut and ready to explode, that even the indirect brushes of Niko’s nose against her clit might’ve been enough to get her there, but she had to focus part of her brain on keeping her arms slack to avoid the bite of the cuffs, and that little distraction kept driving her back to the slow climb. It was too much, and not enough, and she knew she was making ridiculous noises by the time the detective lifted her head and drew up to her knees between Mel’s spread legs. Her chin and cheeks were shining with Mel’s arousal, and she dragged the back of a hand across her lips before wiping it on her black pants. Mel _pulsed_ at that.

Although she wasn’t sure how, she’d almost forgotten about the cock, but now that Niko was guiding it towards her, her whole body clenched in anticipation. Every nerve felt _raw_ , her skin overheated, and all the moisture in her body seemed to have been sent between her legs. She could feel it puddling under her ass, cool and sticky as she shifted nervously.

Niko braced herself on two arms on either side of Mel’s head and rolled her hips, sliding the toy through her folds, not _quite_ hard enough to catch her clit. Mel was losing the ability to form coherent thought.

The detective was having no such issues, dropping her head next to Mel’s as she grunted out the words, “You’ve been _so_ good for me, baby. I’ll take care of you. Relax…”

Mel tried to follow instruction as the broad head of the cock was suddenly pressing against her entrance, but it suddenly felt like it had been an _eternity_ since her last orgasm, like maybe she’d spin off into another dimension of frustration and never have another one again—

Niko’s fingers wrapped around her throat, and Mel jolted back to the present with a gasp. They didn’t squeeze, just rested there, grounding her to the moment and muting her overheated panic. “Relax,” she repeated, and her hips pushed forward again, and Mel saw stars as her muscles parted for the toy, lubed in her own arousal.

As soon as the detective bottomed out, the rough fabric of her trousers scratching against her thighs and the head of the cock pressing insistently with no more room to go, Mel came. Her muscles clenched and pulsed, frenzied, around Niko’s cock as the tall woman ground her hips forward, working her through it, and she shouted hoarsely to the ceiling.

As she was coming down, Niko was speeding up, drawing back about half the length before snapping her hips forward, and the glide of the toy against her inner walls was almost overstimulating, and she was just considering calling a yellow to give herself a minute to recover, but something about the pace of the cock moving inside her, the pressure of Niko hitting the end of the line with a solid push, and then the way those long fingers began to flex around her throat… she careened through her post-orgasm sensitivity and straight into the grind towards her next.

“That’s it, baby,” Niko huffed from above her ear, sweat breaking out on her neck and brow. “I told you I’d take care of you. Because you’re _mine.”_ The last word was accompanied by a brutal thrust that ripped a delighted, agonized whimper from Mel’s lips. Niko held herself deep for a second before taking off again, pistoning her hips against Mel’s thighs as the air filled with the obscene, wet noise of Niko’s cock sliding in and out of her. The fingers around her throat flexed and tightened, just enough to restrict her breaths. “Next time anyone has any questions about who you _belong_ to, I should bend you over my desk in the pen and stick—“

Mel wailed as bright, hot pleasure exploded in her belly from nowhere, a sucker punch of an orgasm that had her arching up into the detective’s body, straining against the fingers around her neck and pulling the cock deeper. Niko ground against the base where it was seated to the hilt in her girlfriend, both extending Mel’s pulsing contractions and then sending herself over the edge with a blissful shout, hips twitching until she collapsed on top of the smaller woman. They laid there for what could’ve been hours for all Mel knew. She was overstuffed, filled to the brim with Niko, the weight of the cock inside her somehow both comforting and obscene the further she got from her peak.

“Holy shit,” Mel finally croaked, her throat bone dry.

Niko seemed to come back to herself at the sound of her voice, and she pushed herself up to gently pull out, and Mel winced at the gush of wetness that followed the toy and the pleasant, but sharp ache that settled in her muscles as they relaxed. _Worth it_. Her eyes slipped closed, her body humming with satisfaction and exhaustion, and once more, Niko flitted around the otherwise silent room, undoing the cuffs and gently rubbing at the marks in her wrists, tossing the cock in the sink, and then shuffling back to the bed, where she put a warm palm on Mel’s cheek until her eyes cracked open.

“Do you want to take a bath?”

Mel nodded and tried not to yawn as her girlfriend went back to run the water. She watched under heavy eyelids while Niko dropped some oils into the tub and set a few clean towels out on the nearby hooks, then began pulling at the knot of her tie.

“Wait,” Mel called, having to clear her throat and repeat it before Niko stopped to look over at her. “Wait, come here. Let me.”

The detective hesitated, but moved back into the room. When Mel sluggishly pushed herself up and scooted to the edge of the bed, Niko dropped to her knees between Mel’s and waited, her eyes glued to the floor. It was such a stark difference to the woman who’d just fucked her into the mattress that Mel put both hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders and squeezed until she looked up. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi.” Niko smiled weakly.

“I’m fine, Nik. I see you feeling bad about something over there.”

“I’m not—“

“Hey.” Eyebrows shooting up, Mel grabbed her girlfriend’s chin firmly. “If you can’t talk to me _openly_ about this, then we can’t do it anymore. That was the deal, and baby…” She took a deep breath. “...I would _really_ like to keep doing this.”

Niko nodded, and she put her palms on Mel’s thighs, rubbing the sore muscles gently. It took a couple false starts and an obviously fake cough, but she was patient, and Niko finally admitted, “I worry, um… sometimes, that it’ll be too much? Like, maybe I… go a little too hard?”

“That’s why we have the safe word, the colors.”

“Well, not like _that_ kind of too much, but…” Niko sighed, gripping her legs like she might float away without them. “Look, I know that you’ve um, felt conflicted about dating a cop before, and this kind of thing…” The taller woman shrugged and gave her a helpless look.

“It’s for fun. This is _sex_ , and it’s hot, and pretty filthy… but it’s between us, and the rest of that stuff stays out of the bedroom, too. Even if I _would_ very much like for Emily and Rachel to see how you fuck me.” Mel kissed Niko’s forehead, brushing aside a few strands of pomade-smooth hair. “But I do always want you feel like you can check in if you’re unsure, okay?”

“Okay. Okay.” Niko’s shoulders relaxed, and Mel went to work on the uniform that had started all of this. She loosened the tie and undid the collar buttons keeping it in place, choosing to slip it over the detective’s head instead of undoing it completely. Next, she unfastened each button of the shirt, pulling it free of Niko’s loosened pants and pushing it off her shoulders until it pooled on the ground. The undershirt went next, and the matching black sports bra—Mel paused here to admire the view, scratching blunt nails against Niko’s respectable abs and delighting in the way the muscles flexed under her touch.

“Stand up.” Mel made a face at the large, drying stain she’d left on the front of Niko’s pants. _Magic might be the only way to save these. But there’s no way I ask Harry for help._

“Don’t worry. I have plenty from my patrol days,” assured Niko with a blushing smile. It deepened to crimson as Mel pushed the trousers down along with the briefs, revealing glistening wetness coating Niko’s thighs and the soft black hairs between her legs. If she hadn’t been nearly deliriously worn out, Mel probably would have asked for a taste—but they both needed to rest, and the bath might overflow soon, so instead she helped Niko pull off her boots and socks to step out of the pants.

Her legs wobbled and ached as her girlfriend pulled her upright, and she pressed herself into Niko’s side to be led into the bathroom, which was already getting foggy from the warm water. The air smelled like lavender and sage, the oils Niko had added, and Mel couldn’t help the objectively pornographic noise that escaped her throat as she slipped into the water. Niko stepped in behind her, extending those long legs on either side. She bunched Mel’s hair into a scrunchie that held it above the water, and then the smaller woman settled back against her chest and let her muscles melt.

They stayed contentedly silent for awhile, just breathing while the heat suffused their bones. Even though she was more or less alone with her thoughts again, Mel found herself continuing to drift along almost blankly, rather than her usual anxiety-driven streams of consciousness. Niko held her tightly, keeping her from slipping under the water, occasionally brushing her lips over Mel’s shoulder. It was all Niko ever wanted to do—keep other people safe. Make them feel cared about, wanted. It was why a second year detective was ducking behind doors with unis at bank robbery that certainly didn’t need her. It was why she would often get inside her head after taking pleasure, as if it were selfish of her.

“I love you.” Mel’s voice bounced slightly off the walls in the small space. “Thanks for the orgasms.”

Niko let out a breath and chuckled, sounding a little ragged. “I don’t think I’ve come twice that way before. Got me all worked up with the dress.”

“Me? Please. You’re the one who hit me with the triple whammy: fresh cut, uniform, and just… I mean, _look_ at you. Honestly.” She said the last part with faux annoyance, but she knew Niko could hear her wide grin.

“Maybe I did. I wanted to surprise you with the time off… and take full advantage.” The taller woman got the bar of soap from its holder and lathered it against one hand before bringing the suds to Mel’s neck. “I even told your sisters we were going on a day trip.”

Mel eyes were slipping closed as Niko’s hand and the bar of soap massaged across her shoulders and chest, between her breasts and across her belly. “Thank you for not telling my sisters you wanted me all to yourself so we can fuck uninterrupted.”

“Well, I was skimpy on the details, so you better come up with something good, or they’ll figure it out in five seconds.”

“Especially if I’m limping.”

Niko’s hands jolted, and the soap bar rocketed out of her fist into the water.

More laughter and easy banter filled the thick, warm air as Mel retrieved the soap and washed the come and sweat from between her legs and down her thighs. She leaned forward for Niko to scrub her back with the occasional indulgent massage of knotted muscles she discovered and stayed pressed against her drawn knees as Niko quickly washed herself, and then set the bar aside so Mel could lay back again.

Between the pleasant warmth of the scented water and the heat of the woman she loved against her back, Mel gave in to the heaviness clouding her brain, drifting blissfully in that hazy space between sleep and consciousness. Eventually, Niko woke her up with soft kisses behind the ear, and she realized the water had almost cooled. Moving on autopilot, not quite awake, Mel didn’t provide much assistance as her girlfriend tried to safely help her exit the tub. Niko toweled her off with a coral-pink bath sheet, soft and soothing against her skin, before half-carrying her back to the bed.

Mel was vaguely aware of Niko struggling to pull back the corner of her comforter as she leaned heavily against the taller woman, but ever the determined white knight, Niko managed to get them both into bed. She turned off the lamp and chuckled as Mel practically burrowed into her side, one small arm thrown possessively over Niko’s flat stomach and a leg over her knees.

“Mine,” she muttered into her girlfriend’s shoulder, nuzzling the warm skin under her nose.

“Yours.” Niko kissed her forehead, and then settled back against her pillow as Mel fully gave in to sleep, lulled by the sweet relief of being tucked into the place where she felt safest in the world. The Thai leftovers would never make it into the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> >:) I had fun, hope you had some too.
> 
> find me on tumblr @trashyeggroll


End file.
